Whatever I Have Left
by Animecrzygrl99
Summary: He had been lost for a long time, she was oblivious to the world, even her own. Only coming together could they regain the love they had thought they'd lost and face the powers of the universe that aim to separate them. RE-WRITTEN!


**A/N: Okay, so I love young justice so much I'll make my own story about it because I don't think it will be coming back for awhile. It's about Aqualad and of course you read the summary... Right?**

0~0~0~0~0

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 **Outer Space**

Hovering over the planet was an unseen ship, invisible to the human eye. From the inside, a dark figure loomed over a table with a hologrammed landscape of the planet, detecting heat signatures throughout every dwelling.

"What do you wish, my liege?" A similar dark figure approached.

"Close in on Earth. The Kroloteans have failed to produce their side of the bargain. We must do it ourselves." The other spoke.

"Yes, sir. Uh, sir?"

"What…" The other figure stiffened with fear from being given a cold stare from the superior.

"How are we to find the subject?" He shook.

"Idiot. It was foretold by the Gods that our our savior resides on Earth and with her, the stone of the first universe…"

"Sir, we have the stone, how are we to chose our savior?"

"Don't you pay attention to anything?! The stone will chose her! And with her, will come the damnation of the universe, and all its flaws…." Only a sneering smile could be seen from the creature and with it, many rows of sharp fangs. His smile quickly faded as a yellow light flashed upon his chest. He grabbed the ornament hanging around his neck and smiled wickedly, looking over to the hologram. A similar light came from within a dwelling on the edge of a certain city.

"She has emerged! Quickly! Bring her to me…"

"Yes, my liege!" The other figure stepped from the table and flew to the opening in the room and down the corridor. The ship stayed in stealth mode and continued on to the edge of the already close planet Earth.

"Finally! Our Queen has come to lead us into a darkening future. Where there is no Justice League…" He moved from the table and glided to the vastly open window, looking upon the rapidly approaching planet of lights and busy Earthlings. He held a disgusted scowl. "Soon, we will rid this place of its light and there will be nothing but darkness to keep us warm…"

* * *

 **Staten Island, NY**

March 3 2018 8:58 PM EST

Not to far from the beach was a small bricked house residing in a quiet neighborhood. Porch lights from about five blocks down could be seen. She noticed that she shouldn't be out this late and tried her best to hurry home. She walked up the steps of the very last house nearest to the beach and fished out the key in her pocket.

A tall mocha colored woman strode through the door, shutting and locking the door. She tossed a faded green bag on the couch nearby. The house was dimly lit. She calmly walked about the house and started up the stairs. "Bibi? I am home." She took the stairs two at a time and made a right when she got to the top. She opened the first door she came upon and slowly swung it open, coming face to face with an older woman that resembled her in many ways, but age, reading a book.

She looked up with weary eyes. "Hello, my dear. I am glad to see you." She spoke with withered joy.

"Bibi, why are you up so late?" She walked over and sat on the side of her bed.

"I could ask you the same thing, child. I wanted to wait for you, to see if you got home safely."

"The library was open for another hour today. I wanted to stay and study some more." She combed her fingers through her long black hair, letting it rest on her shoulder to fan her left side.

"Just like your father. Always knowing what he can and taking in even more knowledge. I bless the Gods that they made you like him in mind and heart." She cradled her smooth chin with her wrinkled hand. The girl leaned into her touch and held her hand with hers. "Lanora…."

The young one looked to her elder. "You do not have to stay here with me."

" _Sigh,_ Bibi, I want to be here with you. Please, do not go over this again."

"I shall go over this as much as Iike. You should go see the world and find adventure. Make friends and find love. You know that I dream of grandchildren…" Lanora blushed at the subject and removed her grandmother's hand to clasp it with her other.

"I am happy here with you, Grandmother. I do not need friends."

"Everyone needs friends! I am old and dying, Lanora. You must make a life of your own when I am gone. I do not want you to be alone forever."

"I shall not be alone forever. We must not talk of such things. You know of your blood pressure."

"Blast my blood pressure! I know of you, child. Please, promise me you will make a life for yourself after I am gone…" A tear managed to slip past her cheek. Lanora reached over and wiped the tear away and gazed into her grandmother's brown eyes. She in return, stared back at Lanora's amazing rare ambered eyes that reminded her even more of her lost son. "Promise me…" It was more a demand than a request.

"I promise, Bibi. Now, you must sleep." She kissed her wrinkled forehead and tucked her into bed. She went to cut off the light switch and heard a noise coming from downstairs. Her grandmother was already asleep, so she quickly rush out of the room and locked the door from the outside. She pressed her back against the cold wall and quickly made a run for it across the hall to her room. It was always open, so she slipped through easily and immediately went to her bed to grab the gun from underneath her mattress.

Taking it in her right hand, she stood still a moment to listen if whoever was in the house was still down stairs. She waited a few minutes before she heard a small creek and that was all she needed. The person was coming up stairs. She was out of her room then, standing at the top of the stairs where the person couldn't see her. She peered over the ledge, but saw no one. Stepping out, she took the steps one at a time, careful not to make a sound. Reaching the bottom, she looked about, but saw no one, had he fled? Rounding the corner, a shadow moved from her peripheral vision and made a dash out the back door, slamming it shut. She went after the culprit, but paused. ' _This is a trap. They want me to follow them.'_ Knowing the danger that awaited her, she set her gun on a nearby nightstand. ' _If this person had a gun, he would have shot me by now. I'll just have to teach him not to roam in people's houses.'_

Cracking her knuckles, she swung open the back door, letting it stiffen open. Cautiously, she stepped from the door and peered out to the empty back yard. She let out a sigh of relief. She was not in the mood to kick someone's ass, but she would if she had to. She started to walk back into the house, but a sudden chill ran up her spine. Her heart was beating faster than usual, her knees began to buckle, and her hands were on _fire!_ "Sekar na mestun kaeel. Wakar samsum…" ' _We have found you at last. Come and accept your fate.'_

She spun around at the sound of the scratchy voice, nearly tripping from what she saw. In the very light of the moon, stood an abnormally tall creature. Its skin was black as night, but seemed to radiate from its body like heat. Its arms, very much resembling bone, nearly touched the ground with its back hunched, and at the end was two fingers with their own claw. Its head was sunken into its body, making it look as though it wore a hood. The ribcage was very visible, along with its spine and its pelvis, its legs covered by a veil of black appearing and reappearing in and out of the moonlight and darkness.

What stood out the most was the four blood shot eyes on its head that seemed to bore into her soul. Shaking her.

"Who are you?" She held no fear in her voice and stood her ground with the 'alien.' She would have never located its mouth had it not smiled, showing two rows of jagged teeth in a sickening smile, just below its eyes.

She was doing very bad at concentrating when her heart was about to burst from her chest. Her breathing became heavier and her legs became weak, but she continued to glare at the creature before her. Just then, it held out its hand to her, in it, was an ambered stone, resembling her eyes greatly. For a moment, the stone reflected from her eyes and her pain suddenly vanished. ' _What was that?'_ She looked to the stone. ' _That stone…'_

The stone released an even brighter light than the moon above them, then began to levitate. It twirled in the air, then faster than a blink of an eye, it shot straight towards Lanora and embedded itself in her chest.

"AAHHHH!" She clutched at her chest, trying to dig out the stone, but it was indeed in her skin, being framed in the middle of her collar bone, shining even brighter than before. ' _This power! It's so strong! It burns! Get it out! Get out of me!'_ She shut her eyes tightly and grabbed her head, letting out a blood curdling scream, dropping to the ground and shaking. Tears rolled down her eyes as she tried to focus on the creature, now only just a few feet away from her. It held its smile.

"Are you ready, my Queen?" ' _She understood him. She actually understood him. Was it the stone? Why was this happening? Where is Bibi? Do not touch...her..'_

Too overwhelmed with the power surging through her, her eyes flashed a bright yellow, and she passed out before the alien towering over her. The last image being the alien and her grandmother.

The alien smiled once again, then summoned a cloud of shadow with a wave of his hand that enveloped her and carried her towards the very visible ship above her house. There other alien appeared. "My liege, what should we do now?"

"Put her in one of the clean cells. Once she wakes, take her in for immediate testing of her power."

"Yes, my lord."

"And do remember. If you so much as put a scratch on her body, you will have me to answer to. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my liege. I would think nothing of the sort." He bowed to the larger alien as he passed uncaring along with Lanora floating by. The ship's engines roared and slowly took off away from the city, leaving a heartbroken and awestruck woman with tears coursing down her face, having watched the remainder of the confrontation, knowing a day like this would come.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

March 5, 2018 06:32 AM Est

"I cannot BELIEVE! you ate my last pack of gummers! When I find you, you're gonna be sorry!"

"You gotta catch me first!" A green hawk flew by the Kidflash, pulling a piece of hair as he went by. He laughed as he confused the so called fastest person on Earth. "Sucka!"

"Why you little…!" He followed the bird down the hallway, zooming past a flustered WonderGirl. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry, can't talk, gotta crash!" And he was gone within a flash.

"Hm. Boys… _Oof!_ " Just as she turned the corner, she ran into an unfazed Superboy. "Uugh! What is with everyone?!"

"You seem moody…" Actually, he could care less right now.

"Well, considering the fact that Damian won't talk to me. I am very moody."

"Hey, you seen Me-gan?" He said looking around absentmindedly.

"Did you just ignore me?" She pouted and shifted her hands on her hips.

"Yes." He stared blankly.

" _Sigh,_ Down the hall in the rec room." She pointed defeatedly. "Why is everyone avoiding me today?" He was about to head just there until an alarm sounded throughout the tower. "Whelp, duty calls. I hope it's not too serious…."

0~0~0~0~0

"A young woman was abducted two days ago in Staten Island, New York at approximately nine-thirty seven PM. Her grandmother called the authorities fifteen minutes later for being locked in her bedroom and claimed she saw the scenario from her window upstairs."

"Me and my big mouth…" Wondergirl mumbled, gaining a questioning glance from Beastboy, who in turn was hit with a sudden pain in his head.

"Ow!" He turned quickly to see Kidflash starring in the opposite direction and humming an unfamiliar tune. He scowled in return.

Aqualad had done a briefing of the situation as soon as everyone avaliable was present. That included: Me-gan, Superboy, Batgirl, Wondergirl, Beastboy, Robin, The newly assigned Kidflash, Superman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, and Aqualad himself. It had been exactly two years since The Counsel of Randor freed the Justice League, all thanks the Me-gan and Superboy and also since the death of KidFlash and the defeat of The Light.

A hologram had been set up in the middle of the main transport room to the watchtower. It showed a bricked house near a beach singled out from the rest, in front of it, were two still pictures of an aged African-American woman and next to her a much younger African-American woman.

"Wow. She's pretty." Beastboy said to no one in particular.

"I think she could be your grandma…" Kid teased.

"I was talking about the other one!"

"The woman on the right is Amaara Ra'sen. Native of Zanzibar, Africa and is 81 years old. She moved to the United States when she eight and married Robert Charles of Manhattan, New York by the time she was 26 years old."

"Um. Aqualad?" Beastboy politely raised his hand.

"Please hold all questions until the end of the briefing." He replied. Beastboy lowered his hand and gained a teasing smile from Kidflash. He retaliated with sticking his tongue out.

"As I was saying. Ms. Ra'sen gave birth to Robert Charles Jr. by the time she was 41 years old and has had no other children. Charles Jr. married at a very young age and gave birth to Lanora Charles, whose mother is unknown."

The screen enlarged the image of Lanora. "The woman to the left of the screen is the abducted and to her right, her grandmother. She is 22 years old and is attending a community college near her house. We tried to trace her father, but we discovered that he is deceased, leaving Ms. Charles's grandmother her only known living relative."

"Why are you telling us this? Shouldn't we leave it to the police?" Me-gan spoke.

"We would have, had we not picked up reading about Ms. Ra'sen mentioning an alien abduction." Superman interjected.

"Called it…" BeastBoy said.

"Garfield…" Me-gan retorted.

"It is alright, Me-gan. Let us get to the subject at hand. Batgirl…"

Batgirl walked to the hologrammed screen, swiping it with her hand, making an image of a Krolotean appear.

"Not those things again." SuperBoy grumbled.

"No. It is something far different. We have intel that one Krolotean managed to escape and went into hiding, until now. Martian Manhunter was able to decipher information from it and give us our first lead."

"We believe the Kroloteans were apart of something far bigger than what we uncovered and Ms. Charles was put in the middle of it. The so-called 'aliens' Ms. Charles's grandmother described were nothing close to the Kroloteans, but we assume that they are both involved in their process of abducting young children and giving them supernatural abilities."

"But the fact is is that no one else was abducted or has been reported abducted or missing since Ms. Charles." Batgirl finished.

"They planned to take her from the start."

"Then why go through the whole kidnapping children thing and giving them superpowers?" Kidflash asked.

"Good question, Kid. The answer is: misdirection."

"Huh?"

"These new aliens that have appeared were the head of the entire operation from the very beginning and used the Krolotean race as a distraction to search for the true purpose of their operation."

"The girl…"

"Yes. Careful time and planning went through this operation, so we can say that the race of aliens we are dealing with are highly intelligent."

"I've already done a scan of the last place Ms. Charles was seen." Green Lantern stepped to the hologram and phased in his ring in the center of the back yard to Lanora's house. "There seems to be foreign DNA and not of Earth. While I was traveling our universe, I came across the same alien race that carried the DNA and trust me when I say this, not so good looking."

The ring showed a 3D image of the same alien that abducted Lanora, the same eyes glowing a blood red. "That thing looks icky!" Wondergirl cringed.

"You're telling me." Replied Kidflash agreed.

"They're just as nice as they look. They're called Sarkeanians. Sarkean meaning 'shadow' in their native tongue. Which is what we claim they originated from. They rely on darkness as their main weapon and being able to blend into the smallest shadow, even your own."

"Okay, pause. What's the problem again?"

"The Sarkeanians were building an army of genetically altered bioweapons…" A deaf silence fell over the small crowd of heroes.

"But we stopped it, right?" BeastBoy asked sheepishly.

"Obviously not…" Robin answered.

"We assume that since the project failed, they have come to an alternative and decided to lead the upcoming battle by one person who already obtains genetic residue of ancient alien blood."

"So, Ms. Charles is a half alien?"

"You could say that."

"So, when do we get her?" Kidflash had done a series of stretches in a short amount of time and started jogging in place.

"As soon as we find her. Then we can start talking about a rescue mission."

"Dang it."

"I'll scope the area and see what I can find." Me-gan announced.

"Take Wondergirl and Beastboy with you. Call in Blue-beetle as well. We need to know as much as we can on these Sarkeanians." Batgirl replied.

"Everyone else do a perimeter check within five kilometers of the house and report as soon as you find anything. They may have not left the planet. My ring detected a foreign force just outside of the atmosphere and within it. Meaning they're trying to hide themselves." Green Lantern persepted.

"In and out of the atmosphere? How is that possible?"

"They may have a second base that they're keeping Ms. Charles in on land. We have to find it before the finish what they started."

"Alright. Beta and Alpha-team, move out."


End file.
